The Draw
by Dancing Dark Angel
Summary: Aaron Magnus is having the worst night of his life. During his school talent show, he suffered stage fright and his powers manifested. Now poor Aaron's been forced to flee the talent show. *Evil laugh* Even I don't know where he'll end up! I'm bad at summaries and this is my first fanfic, so if you want to comment rudely, have a good reason to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for my first fanfic, everyone! Heh heh heh...this'll be a disaster. Oh well. Maybe not. At least I'll get in a few bad puns before being flamed. SO...Hello! I'm Dancing Dark Angel, also known as The Shadows In The Moon, also known as SmallInfinitiesOfUs on Tumblr.**

**Just as a standard little disclaimer. I own nothing. Seriously, nothing but the username and the storyline and my beautiful little OCs. The rest of the X Men are all owned by Marvel, and i've just temporarily checked them out for extended use.**

_**The Draw**_

_**Chapter 1: Escape**_

"And for our final talent show act of the evening, we have 15 year old Aaron Magnus, performing Beethoven's Pathetique Sonata, 3rd movement." The audience clapped politely, and Aaron stood, inwardly cursing his parents, his music teacher, and everyone else who had a hand in this scheme. He shuffled up to the piano from the wings of the stage, barely able to look out at the sea of dimly lit faces.

The piano gleamed reassuringly in the hot spotlight, and Aaron was grateful that he was the only person who had refused to wear any sort of fancy tux. _It's almost surprising they didn't make me wear fancy clothing, as well. _Instead, the young man pivoted to give a bow, his nervous eyes sweeping the crowd desperately for his parents, for Kayla, for anyone. The brilliant beam of light shone into his eyes, and Aaron strode over to the gleaming grand piano.

It was school owned, expensive, and almost intimidating with it's smooth brown lacquer and gleaming ivory keys. He sat and lifted his hands, taking one last look around before taking a deep breath and starting. The keys plunked reassuringly as he played, the song drifting and winding its way around the auditorium. He closed his eyes, for he knew the music by heart, and let his fingers fly across the keys. But halfway through the song, Aaron began to feel the staring of over a hundred people, watching his every move. A sour note rang out as he felt the weight of their gaze, judging him.

_Stop it! _He screamed in his head, playing as though the music was a lifeline to cling to or drown in a sea of doubt. _Stop looking at me! I know I messed up! Don't look at me! Leave me ALONEEEEEEE! _As he thought it, a solid wall of what seemed like thick glowing glass materialized across the piano, cutting it neatly in half. Aaron stared at the downed instrument. It had been broken, halved so cleanly that you couldn't see a splinter of wood on the floor.

Silence reigned supreme for a few heart-thudding-frozen-minded moments. Then a scream rang out, high pitched and wailing, full of fear. People began to flood out of the doors, cries of **Mutant! **and **Dangerous freak! **filled the air, both afraid and angry. Aaron turned and ran.

"Aaron! Stop right there, young man!" The gym teacher, a thick necked, heavy set man who had once been in the Navy, and had many times preached about the evils of mutants barrelled towards him. Aaron clutched his head as he raced through hallways, footsteps ringing out on the tiles. _Can_'_t stop must escape leaveleaveLEAVE get away, get away! I'm dangerous! Stay away get away...Mom, Kaylee...Oh god, Kaylee. What happened to her? Where is she? Find her. Explain. But first, run! FLEE! _

A swipe at his arm sent Aaron veering towards the lockers. He hit them with a bruising thud and rebounded, falling right at Mr. Ives' feet. The gym teacher grinned cruelly down, and began to reach to grab his arm and haul him away. The wrathful look on his face was enough to make Aaron scramble backwards. Mr. Ives strode towards him, and began to talk in a diamond sharp tone that could cut through stone. "The police have arrived. They'll take you in for testing, and you'll be done for, Mister Magnus. Can't say i'll be sorry." A vicious smile spread across his face once more, and Aaron screamed in his head, a wordless scream of hatred and fear and terror and primeval, pent-up emotion. He threw his hands up, and just as Mr. Ives reached out, a second wall exploded into existence, solidifying with a pop. The barrier crackled with a buzzing, murderous energy. The energy seemed to leap towards the teacher, grabbing him and wrapping him in a cocoon of electricity.

"Stop!" Aaron yelled, not caring if he was yelling at himself. The buzzing shield vanished, and Mr. Ives collapsed. "Stop!" Aaron yelled, not caring if he was yelling at himself. The buzzing shield vanished, and Mr. Ives collapsed.

He turned, and ran again, down a short corridor with only the hurried staccato sound of his shoes on the tiles, and hit the Emergency Exit door head on, shoving it open and disappearing into the night.

**Okay folks. That's the first chapter, and since I only have a very vague idea of where this is going to go, we'll have to see. This is exciting! So there you have it. First ever fanfic. Sorry my first chapter is so short. But look at this like a tester. The first couple of chapters will be fairly short, and if I get some people to read this, and maybe even like it, i'll keep it up and work on expanding my chapters. Okay? *waits* Well, whatever. On to the next chapter!**


	2. Hiatus: I am SOOOO sorry!

I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person, I know. ANd i'm also going on hiatus. The thing is, I've been joining a lot of extracurriculars, and studying for Science Olympiad, with 4 events a week, Stage Crew two nights, and a ton of math homework. I also plan to do NaNoWriMo. And in the grand scheme of things, fanfiction comes last on my list of priorities. I'm really sorry, but this is necessary. I will resume updating and writing as soon as possible, but any time frame or estimate I may have given were LIES. I apologize again, and writing will be spontaneous and sporadic.

Sincerest Apologies,

Jaime.


End file.
